Blog użytkownika:Komiczny poppy/Igrzyska popgoes'a część 1
??? : Zawsze gdy przechodzę tą ulicą widzę że coś się czai w krzakach, przynajmniej słyszę. Jakiś szelest czy tam szept co za różnica... WIELKA, ale do sedna, szeleści i szepcze. A jak nie rzuci jakiś patykiem we mnie to zginie z nudów w tych krzakach zapewne. w ogóle, te PopgoesWere co to w ogóle jest... chodzę tam czasami z żoną i dzieckiem ale nie rozumiem co w tym takiego fajnego??? Jinn się tak tym bawi więc z nim tak chodzę... szukam pracy może tam się zatrudnię, dobry pomysł nawet. |||PO ZATRUDNIENIU NASZEGO BOHATERA||| :??? : Ehh, witam mnie samego tutaj w PopgoesWere, a oto Sara, Saffron, Popgoes, Stone, i Blake... Może ktoś jeszcze??? Mike mówił że w Freddy FazBear było ich tam więcej... Jeszcze ta niby jego "HALUCYNACJA,, Golden freddy. pff nie rozumiem tego jak on mógł go widzieć, był tam emmm Freddy, foxy, bonnie, chica, niby golden freddy, i endoszkeleton jak tam zauważył Mike. a i ta marionetka i springtrap ten niby w kuchni ;-; :Popgoes : Przestaniesz gadać i zabierzesz się za robotę??? :??? : czym ty jesteś?! co to mówi?! :Popgoes : Ekhem... ekhem ekhem, Kim i kto. Jestem Popgoes znasz mnie. Mów mi Poppy/pop/pops/ miło mi cię tutaj widzieć jak się nazywasz? :??? : J-Jestem Kane, Kane Carter będe tutaj pracować. :Popgoes : Raczej już tu pracujesz ehh. bierz telefon yhhh jak masz żółte karteczki tam masz jakieś picie i siadaj daleko od blake'a do kompa. i """GRZEJ PRĘTY,,,,,, :Kane: hehehe.... pręty... JAKIE PRĘTY?! :Popgoes : nad sobą masz wentyl prowadzący do paru pokoi. np KUCHNIA, a w nim będą sara i saffron a pręty się grzeje tak. Klikasz jakiś pokój, dajesz znak z wentylem i tam jest takie czerwone coś chyba i klikasz, pręty się grzeją i grzeją. :Kane : A coś wam się czai w krzakach czy co??? bo jakieś sumy i we mnie patykami rzucają.. :Popgoes : to chyba miejskie dzieci. nadal nie śpią zawsze brudzą okna... :Sara : Pop, z kim gadasz? :Popgoes : aaaaaa, Z Kane'yem, poznaj go, Kane Carter ale od teraz, Kane KARTA, hahahahhahahahahha rozumiesz? carter carta karta hahahahahhahahahahah :Saffron : nyeh. śmieszne ta. jest już 1 am a nadal gadacie może niech ten twój KANE pójdzie do biura i pilnuje?! |||GDY KANE DOSZEDŁ DO BIURA I PRZESIEDZIAŁ TAM DO 4 AM||| :Stone : Witaj, jestem stone the crow, nie myl z cow bo nie jestem krową jestem krukiem. Jak cie zwą przyjacielu? :Kane : Kane carter. kogo jeszcze zdołam poznać "STONE,,?? :Stone : Blake'a iii... iiiiii-i-i-i-i.... Sam się dowiesz jak... ja-ja-jakkk,,,, Jak poppy z-z-z-z-zbierze części... mmmm-m-m-może jeszcze po-pojawi ci się w-w-w-w w jak-jak-jakimś pokoju na-na-na-na kamm-kam-kamerze... :Phone Guy : Hello hello?? hello??? (HELLO NEIGHBOUR X"D) żyjesz? tak??? jak wiem zawsze stone może ci zacząć gawędzić gdy wejdziesz do biura więc... jak byś chciał wiedzieć to ma takie... no... po prostu boi się coś powiedzieć bo wie że... bo wie że może coś być nie tak z tobą,,, widział cie ostatnio przez okno w roku 2015 jak gonisz jakieś dzieci, wiesz on,oooo!!!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaa!!! nie nie!!! sto-sto-stooo...... GADANIA... :Kane: ej!!! stone! co się stało z nim! :Blake : coś się stało z Telefonową twarzą czy po prostu jakieś zakłócenia? a i jestem Blake, Blake borsuk. :Kane: ... jestem Kane Carter, iii, stało się coś z TELEFONOWĄ TWARZĄ. :Blake : oh stone, musiałeś go gonić? :Stone : gadał że zabiłem dziecko :Kane : co??? on tak nie gadał! :Blake : Stone wiem że lubisz kłamać ale nie musisz napra... na na.... 6 AM -------------------- To bi kuntinued ------------------- I jak wam się podoba? zrobić następne??? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach